Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a mobile electronic device including a processor and an embedded memory.
Description of the Related Art
Various electronic devices are widely being used. The electronic device performs various functions using electric signals and pieces of electronically stored data. The electronic device may include a processor for processing signals and data. In addition, the electronic device may include a memory for storing data.
Small-sized electronic devices are being manufactured, as design and process technologies are advanced. Small-sized electronic devices, such as a notebook computer, a mobile terminal, a portable phone, and so on, may be portable and are easily transported by a user. Recently, a “wearable electronic device”, which may be put on a user's body, is being developed.
The wearable electronic device is manufactured to have a small size for convenience of the user. When the size of the electronic device decreases, the size of an integrated circuit chip included in the electronic device typically should also be reduced. In addition, the total amount of power to be supplied from a power supply device (e.g., battery) may be reduced when the size of the electronic device decreases.
For example, a small-sized electronic device may include a buffer memory for temporarily buffering data processed or to be processed by a processor, and a nonvolatile memory for retaining data irrespective of whether power is supplied. The wearable electronic device considerably performs a function requiring a small amount of computation, rather than a function requiring a large amount of computation. For this reason, it may be fine that the wearable electronic device does not include a buffer memory having a large buffering capacity. In addition, a nonvolatile memory leaking a large amount of power is not suitable for the wearable electronic device.